Sora (DKH Version)
"Give me strenghth!" -Sora Sora ' (ソラ) is the main protoganist of the ''Kingdom Hearts''series and DLC character for ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography '''THAT'S THE POWER OF THE KEYBLADE! He lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what lies beyond. His home was consumed by darkness, sending him on a journey to many worlds across the Realm of Light. An upbeat youth, he travels with his new friends Goofy and Donald Duck in search of his missing friends, and uses his newly acquired weapon, the Keyblade, to put an end to the threats that destroyed his world. THE LEGACY OF SORA *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' *''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix'' *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3'' Arcade Opening Sora is attempting to save his friends with Donald Duck and Goofy by his side. As they travel around in their Gummi Ship, Sora notices a strange anomaly, which turns out to be a warphole to a hybrid of multiple planets. Sora realizes that Riku or Kairi might be there, so he goes off to investigate. Rival Name: Sephiroth Reason: Sora is fighting many foes that he has never met. When he sees Sephiroth, he immediately tries to talk to him. Sephiroth, however, doesn't care about Sora, leading to Sora asking for a sparring match. Sephiroth agrees, because it's a nice way to "waste time until he shows up." The Kingdom Key clashes with Masamune in a violent shower of sparks. Connection: Sora and Sephiroth both belong to Square Enix and have met before, leading to a very natural setup for a rivalry. Sora has beaten Sephiroth in battle twice before, once in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, so this element is also played up. In addition, while Cloud vs Sephiroth and Sora vs Riku are popular choices, the swapping of rivals allows for a deeper and fresher matchup. Ending After Sora has defeated all the foes that stood in his way, he seals the keyhole of the world. Saddened by the fact that he failed to find his friends, he returns to the Gummi Ship. However, Goofy points out that Sora is much stronger now, and Donald agrees. Sora says: "I'll need all the help I can get if i want to find my friends. Can I count on you guys?" "Of course!" "That's what we're here for! Ah-hyuck!" Gameplay Sora has the ability to wield the Keyblade. He can use various abilities involving the keyblade and also is capable of using magic. Sora has a great aerial game, hard-to-gimp recovery, good disjointed range on most of his moves, amazing aerial combos, useful advanced techniques, and decent ground game. However, he still suffers from being lightweight. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Keyblade Slasher' - - will do two diagonal slashes towards the opponent finishing with a trust forwards. *'Sliding Dash' - or - Sora does a quick slide, pulling himself near the enemy and damaging them. *'Finishing Leap' - (hold) - Jumps high into the air while slashing upwards, which drags the opponent along if you hold''' square. When pressed again he will slam them down. *'''Explosion - - Unleashes a finishing combo move that knocks down several enemies. Damage dealt is relative to magic skill. *'Aerial Dive' - (midair) - Sora can constantly preform diagonal slashes towards an aerial opponent. *'Aerial Finish' - or (midair) - Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target in midair. *'Finishing Leap' - (midair) *'Magnet Splash' - (midair) - Sora spins around while creating a magnetic force which explodes (works the same as explosion). (Triangle Moves) *'Firaga '- - Launch a strong ball of fire toward enemies. *'Blizzaga '- or - Blast enemies head-on with a strong chunk of ice that cuts through and potentially deals multiple hits. *'Thundaga '- - Strike surrounding enemies from above with strong lightning that shocks other nearby foes if it strikes. *'Curaga '- - Drops a few small AP orbs. *'Firaga '- (midair) *'Blizzaga '- or (midair) *'Thundaga '- (midair) *'Curaga '- (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Sonic Blade' - - Slash an enemy while rushing past. Keep pressing afterwards to continue this attack. *'Strike Raid' - or - It lets Sora throws the Keyblade, with it returning like a boomerang. The attack damages and stuns enemies on impact. *'Ragnarok' - - Using Ragnarok will trigger an aerial attack combo, followed by Sora charging energy while in the air. Press again to fire the charged projectiles. *'Ars Arcanum''' '- - Sora launches a seven-hit combo, then press again for a follow-up slash. After five successful attacks, a final, somersaulting strike can be preformed with . *'Sonic Blade''' - (air) *'Strike Raid' - or (air) *'Ragnarok' - (air) *'Ars Arcanum''' - (air) (Throws) *'''Stun Impact - or - Sora stomps downwards, creating a small explosive sphere protecting him and stunning the opponent. *'Aeroga'- - Sora holds Keyblade upwards and sends out a blast of air. *'Round Break '- - Sora will do a spin slash to hits enemies who surround him. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Aerial Recovery - (midair) *Evade - + Left Analog Stick *Glide - (hold) - allows you to glide horizontal, cancelled when going up too much. (Super Moves) *'Donald Duck (Summon)' - (Level 1): Sora calls upon Donald Duck for a helping hand. Donald casts Fire, Blizzard and Thunder. Whoever the spell hits, it's an instant K.O. * Goofy Tornado (Summon) - (Level 2): Sora calls upon Goofy for a helping hand. When Goofy arrives, he begins to spin in a circle and follows Sora, wherever he goes. Whoever Goofy hits is an instant K.O. *'Trinity Limit' - (Level 3): Sora, Donald and Goofy begin the Trinity Limit by raising there weapons in the air. A bright blinds the battlefield (instant K.O.). **'Final Arcana' - Handling the Keyblade with great skill, unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to a single target. **'Final Strike' - or - While spinning (in midair), deals a powerful finishing combo move to a single target. **'Final Arts - ' - Unleashes a powerful finishing combo move to get rid of several targets at once. **'Crime and Punishment -' - A Keyblade held in each hand unleashes powerful magic spells. **'Final Arcana' (midair) **'Final Strike' - or (midair) **'Final Arts' - (midair) **'Crime and Punishment' - (midair) Taunts *'I don't care' - Sora holds the Kingdom Key behind his head, saying: "Whatever." *'Keyblade spinner' - Spins the Kingdom Key in the air, saying "Back off!" *'What's that Jiminy?' - Puts the Kingdom Key on the ground, tip touching it. Jiminy Cricket then jumps out of his pocket and says '+1' Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: **"I fight to save the worlds!" **"Let's struggle!" **"Donald! Goofy!" *Prematch: **"Ready? Cos I ain't holding back." ** "Riku.....Kairi.... Hold on a bit, okay?" *Item Pick-Up: **"Jeez, this is heavy." **"Come on." **"This could be useful." **"Okay." *Attack Shouts: **"Come on!" **"Take that!" **"Back off!" **"This is it!" **It's over!" **"Fire!" (firaga) **"Deep Freeze!" (blizzaga) **"Heal" (curage) **"This should help." (curaga) **"Thunder!" (thundaga) *Using Level 1 **"Donald!" *Using Level 2 **"Goofy!" *Using Level 3 **"Give me strength!" *Succesful KO: **"See ya." **"There." **"Maybe next time." *Respawn: **"Good save." **"My light will never fade." **"My friends. They are my power!" **"So we meet again?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Summoned on field '- Walks on stage and summon the keyblade in his hand. *'Real hero' - Sticks his hand out and the keyblade appears in it. *'Door to Darkness' - Sora excists out of the Door of Darkness and summons the Kingdom Key. *'Awakened from slumber' - Sora awakens from the memory pod and steps out. Winning Screen *'Nothing can stop me' - Sora twirls his Keyblade and poses with the Keyblade on his shoulders. *'Defeated by a key' - Sora sticks his Keyblade into the ground, leans on it and smiles. *'Power of the keyblade' - swings a few times with his keyblade saying: "That's the power of the Keyblade." turns around and puts the keyblade on his back. *'That was easy' - Throws his keyblade into the air which disappears and is summoned back into his hands horizontal. Losing Screen *When using Nothing can stop me: Sora looks at the ground sadly. *When using Defeated by a key: Sora sits on the ground with his legs crossed with the Keyblade between his legs stabbed in the ground. *When using Power of the keyblade: Sora's Keyblade disappears and he falls on the ground. *When using That was easy: Sora trips and falls down. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Winner of the tournament *The 13th Dilemma Costumes The Chosen One The default appearance of Sora. *Red skin: Valor Form *Blue skin: Wisdom Form *Yellow skin: Master Form Halloween Town Sora takes the appearance of himself when he enters Halloween Town from Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts II. In his Level 3 Super he will also take the appearance of the Final Form he has in Halloween Town (pumpkin replaced by crown). *Black skin: Anti-Form *Red skin: his black clothing turns red. *Purple skin: his black clothing turns purple. Space Paranoid Sora takes the appearance of himself when he enters Sapce Paranoids (The Grid) from Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. His level 3 Super will take the appearance of the Final Form he has in Space Paranoids. *Blue skin: his appearance in Dream Drop Distance *Red skin: Valor Form *Yellow skin: Master Form Icons and Backgrounds Gallery 20110911235519!HalloweenTownSora.png|Halloween Town 3444tron sora.jpg|Space Paranoid Soravscloudvsmiku.png|Sora vs. Cloud Strife vs. Hatsune Miku Trivia *Sora is the first Square Enix character to appear in the game. *Sora has four games on a sony console; the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (PS2) and Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (PSP). (not counting the remakes of KH, KHII and BBS) Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC Ideas